


The Second Time

by Ukiwakii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mentions of others One Piece characters, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukiwakii/pseuds/Ukiwakii
Summary: Rob Lucci and Sabo had met two times.The first time, they clash next to Tesoro's ship, none gaining the upper hand over the other.The second time, on Delta Island, Sabo is weakened by his fight against Bullet.And Lucci won't let that opportunity pass.
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Sabo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

It's the second time that they directly clash.

Of course, one of them being the second in command of the Revolutionary Army, and the other one of the strongest members of CP 0, they had acted a lot of times against each other.

But it was always through their underlings, the marines, or the civilians. Men such as themselves don't run into every fight they encounter. They can't afford to, too important to risk injury or even tiredness when others can fight for them. It takes special circumstances for them to go on the field as more than a commanding officer.

The first time they met face to face, Lucci had just ordered the destruction of Tesoro's ship, despite the presence of Tenryubito on it. He is sure that, were the Straw Hats not involved, Sabo would have left him to it. He might talk big about protecting the civilians, but the opportunity to kill a Tenryubito doesn't happen often, and nobody becomes as high ranked as Sabo is without knowing when sacrificing lives is worth it.

But Straw Hat Luffy is on the ship, and his relationship to the Chief of Staff is no longer hidden since Dressrosa. And so, they fought.

Lucci's sure that Sabo had been a formidable adversary before eating his Devil Fruit, but there's no denying that he has an amazing mastery on his powers despite having eaten the fruit only months before. Logia are always powerful, and fire is wild and uncontrollable, the warships around them burning while they clash.

Lucci had mastered his own fruit over the years, as well as Rokushiki, and his defeat at the hand of Straw Hat Luffy had only pushed him to become better. His armament is on par with Sabo's, their strength well matched, and when they stop their fight, neither of them know what the outcome could have been.

The second time they met, they were… not on the same side, of course, but they had a common enemy. Bullet is a formidable adversary, and Lucci is well aware that he has no chance of winning a fight against him once he had awakened his powers. Most of the Worst Generation had lost the fight even before Bullet had awakened his Devil Fruit, only the Pirate Hunter still awake, fighting elsewhere on the island, and the Surgeon of Death somewhere beneath the island, in Festa's base.

He had just confirmed the presence of Roger's treasure in Bullet's hand, the Vice Admirals have been defeated in one hit, and knowing how similar to Sakazuki his own mindset his, he has no doubt that the Chief Admiral will order a Buster Call. The lives of thousands of marines matter little in the face of something as dangerous as an eternal pose to _Laugh Tale_.

But Lucci's on this island, too. And his life matters a lot to him. The only way to stop the Buster Call is to defeat Bullet before the warships reach the island. A few other pirates might try to fight him, knowing that their chance of escaping this alive are very thin, but there isn't enough powerful people here. He has seen Crocodile hiding around, some low level members of Kaido's crew, and of course, the Straw Hats, but that isn't enough to stop Bullet.

Before he can decide whether informing the Straw Hats of his presence is a good or a terrible idea, he sees movement from the corner of his eyes. Vice Admiral Smoker is flying toward Bullet, which is quite laughable knowing that he isn't as strong as Momonga, who got defeated just minutes ago.

And then.

His path is interrupted by a column of fire, and Lucci knows that _he_ is here.

The successive arrival of the warlord Boa Hancock and the ex-warlord Trafalgar Law barely register to him, except to note that it will no longer be necessary for him to fight. Sabo is here, and the fact that the second person to ever get out of a fight with him alive is in range make him want to send a Rankyaku at the blond to see how he reacts.

The group is joined by Straw Hat, and Crocodile is lurking around them. Lucci can understand the feeling, since he doesn't want to be noticed by StrawHat either. Their first attack is a failure, and Lucci has to intervene lest he wants all their efforts to be for naught.

Sabo has to be aware of his presence by now, and it makes his skin tingle in anticipation. Lucci wants Roger's treasure for the Government, and Sabo definitely won't let him have it. Coupled with the fact that Festa has intel on a lot of the underground players, which both the Government and the Revolutionary Army wants, a clash between them is bound to happen.

Except.

Except Straw Hat destroys the eternal pose, Lucci slowed down by Black Leg before he could reach him, and he wants to kick himself for allowing the man that defeated Jyabura to even touch him. They are leagues apart, and the one punch he got on the blond isn't satisfying enough to compensate for the eternal pose being crushed before his eyes.

Except that Festa is no longer alive when he reaches him, because Sabo used the interest in Roger's treasure to escape unnoticed, and had chosen to burn the building down rather than chance him getting in Lucci's custody or escaping.

Lucci, right now, is _very_ frustrated.

It had only taken him only a few hours to search for anything useful in Festa's base, Roger's treasure already in Bullet's possession by then, and he had ended this part of his mission yesterday. So he had to spend his morning mingling with pirates, avoiding the attention from Smoker or the Galley La workers that would have recognized him and could have ruined his mission. The Straw Hats had reached the island by lunch, which only increased his displeasure, and the only action he got was sending a Rankyaku at Bullet's arm and punching Black Leg away. He knows that he will have a nightmare the next time he sleeps, the threat of the Buster Call coupled with Straw Hat presence reminding him of his own helplessness at Enies Lobby.

All in all, this had been a bad day.

And Sabo's here, just in front of him, with a cocky smile on his face, and Lucci shifts into his hybrid form and jumps toward him, as fast as lightning. Sabo reacts in time, haki covered arms crossing in front of him to stop Lucci's assault. The strength behind the hit makes him slide a few meters on the ground, and he almost lose his footing on the debris on the floor.

Now, the smartest thing to do would be to disengage. They don't need to fight, they are both risking their lives right now, and their missions had already been completed (or failed).

Sabo sends a firefist at Lucci, and the fight is on.

They are just as evenly matched as the first time, but… Sabo had been fighting Bullet, had taken hits from the former Roger pirate, while Lucci is still in pristine condition. It's all it takes to give Lucci an advantage.

Sabo jumps, his fingers aiming for Lucci's face, and the zoan smashes him on the ground in retaliation. The revolutionary would normally roll back to his feet in no time, but this time his right leg gives out under his weight. He is destabilized, a small grunt of pain escapes him, and it's the only opening Lucci needs. Just as Sabo manages to get back up, he is hit by a Rokuogan. His haki protects him enough to avoid dying from Lucci's strongest attack, but the damage is done. He coughs up blood, tries to back up and put more distance between them, but he staggers and falls to his knees.

Lucci grabs his face and smashes it into the floor, one of his knees coming to rest on Sabo's back. He grabs a tissue from a pocket, and carefully picks up with it the Sea Stone cuffs that they gave him to arrest Bullet. The marines can take care of him, he has a more important use for the cuffs. He snaps them on Sabo's wrist, and the effects are immediate.

The blond's shoulders drop, his whole body sagging under the exhaustion caused by the Sea Stone. For a minute, the only sound around them is their pants, Sabo struggling slightly to breath under Lucci's weight.

"You win." Pants Sabo, breaking the silence.

Lucci thinks of broken glass shards and a charred body.

"I don't think I did. I'll have to make you pay for that."

He turns Sabo on his back, the blond wincing at the unnatural position his wrists are forced into, and then shifts back into his human form. They stare at each other for a few seconds. Lucci's white suit is still immaculate, while Sabo's blue one no longer is. The blond had lost his hat sometime during their fight, his wavy hair now uncovered.

"Such a shame, that we're on opposite sides…" Lucci trails off, his fingers lightly touching Sabo's burned face. "But, well, it makes things more exciting." Sometimes, when he is training with Kaku, he wishes that the red head was an enemy, so he didn't have to restrain himself once he won and had him at his mercy. But Sabo is his enemy, and nobody will complain if he gets a little roughed up before Lucci brings him to the CP 0's interrogation cells. 

Lucci's fingers go down, his nails scratching at Sabo's exposed neck until he reaches his tie. He first unbuttons his blue blazer, opening it so it frames Sabo's body, revealing the red shirt he wears underneath. It's quick work to unknot his tie, and then Lucci's free to slowly unbutton Sabo's shirt.

His body is, of course, well muscled. The burns stretch all over his left side, disappearing under his trousers. A quick glance toward Sabo's face reveals that the blond is keeping a blank face, no expression visible. But Lucci's still a zoan in this form, and he can smell the mix of unease and excitement coming from Sabo.

"I wonder how I should make you make up for ruining my mission like that."

"Since you're already having a bad day, why not let me go ?"

"I don't think so. My superior will be disappointed in my failure, but I think that you're a good replacement gift."

Sabo's eyes harden at that. They both know who CP 0 is answering to, and that Sabo won't be sent to Impel Down once everything is over. He will disappear, be at the mercy of someone so powerful that they are above the government, above the Tenryubito, with no chance of rescue.

"However…" Lucci smirks when he sees that all of Sabo's attention is on him. "I don't have to take you to _them_ immediately, I can afford to take my time on the journey back, providing that my prisoner isn't being too difficult." And thus giving the Revolutionaries time to free Sabo.

"What do you want ?" Asked bluntly Sabo.

"I'm still a man, I have…" His hips roll against Sabo's, not letting any doubts on what he wants. "... needs."

"I'm sure a longer journey back will be beneficial on us both."

Lucci smirks at the answer, the tip of his fingers dipping belows Sabo's pants to play with the trail of hair there. Neither of them are hard, each too in control of their body to let the tension around them affect them.

"I'll have to ride back on a warship, so you'll have to be very discreet." He warns.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabo is chained on the bed that Lucci had commandeered, his hands cuffed over his head and to the bed's railing. He is biting his lips, trying not to react to Lucci's light touches, the agent exploring his body and discovering his more sensitive area despite his best efforts. It won't be long before Lucci turns rough, he knows : men as bloodthirsty as him aren't _gentle_ in bed. 

Despite knowing this, his body is still reacting to Lucci's, giving away each and every of his pressure points. Should he wants to, Lucci could easily turn this into an effective torture session. For now, the agent is content with his exploring.

Lucci sucks a bruise into one of Sabo's sensitive inner thighs. A whine escapes his mouth, and the zoan leaning over him grins.

"Impatient ?" He taunts.

Before Sabo can form a reply, Lucci's fingers leave their place on his torso, where one was twisting a nipple and the other slowly stroking his ribs, to go down. The press of one finger tip to his hole makes Sabo swallow everything he wanted to say.

"I hope you have lube somewhere." He chokes out.

"Of course." Answer Lucci. His hand leaves Sabo's hole, going up to lightly stroke his half hard cock instead, while he leans to the side to reach the bedside drawer. A small bottle lands next to Sabo's head.

A lubed finger is inserted into Sabo, and he barely has the time to get used to it before a second one joins it. Lucci scissors them, and Sabo can't hide how he twitches when his prostate is hit.

Lucci's smirk grows, and he begins a relentless assault on Sabo's prostate. The blond's muffled cries grow louder as he feels himself coming closer and closer to orgasm. He cries out when Lucci's hand stops moving, keeping him just short of his climax.

"Fuck, move, asshole…" He swears, and Lucci violently backhands him.

"You're not the one in charge here." He reminds him.

Lucci makes his point by staying immobile for a few more seconds, before resuming his moves. Despite the violence having put Sabo's off, it doesn't take long for his dick to get fully hard once Lucci starts stroking it in sync with the movements of the fingers in his ass.

He once again stops when Sabo's a hair away from coming, and the blond only lets out a whine this time.

"Good. You're learning."

His fingers close on a tight ring around Sabo's cock, and he lube up his own dick, aligning it with Sabo's ass.

"Keep being a good boy like that and I might even reward you." He breathes out in Sabo's ear just as he pushes into him, and Sabo's pulled between indignation at being called a good boy, pain at the intrusion and the first sparks of pleasure. He had been prepped just enough not to bleed, but he is still tight around Lucci's cock, and the zoan is _big_.

"Ah, ahhh…" He pants, his hands clenching in their shackles as he struggle to move his arms, part of him wanting to pull Lucci in deeper, faster, to clutch at his back and draw blood with his nails, and the other part wants to push him away, punch him in the face until he's no longer conscious.

Lucci's hand moves on his cock as he steadily presses into him, the other one grabbing his hips to steady himself. He works slowly but doesn't falter, and it doesn't take long for him to be entirely seated inside Sabo.

His hips rotate one time, two, and then he drags them back before pushing into him once again, and he starts a pace that has Sabo's swearing. His hand moves on the blond's cock at the same speed, the other one trailing down Sabo's tight to grab at his knee.

Lucci put the knee above his shoulder, the intrusion much deeper with the new angle and Sabo all the more unable to move. He moves his body like the well trained machine it is, and Sabo spare a braincell to think that if Cipher Pol conducted all their interrogation like that, they would have no need for torture. 

He has seen how each member of CP 0 and even CP 9 looks, after all.

The rest of his brain is too busy to pursue that idea further, though. Most of it is lost in the haze of pleasure that Lucci's every move brings. The rest is spent on trying to keep the noise he makes down. A soft littany of "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" still escapes him, but he manages to swallow back his loudest moans and whines. It wouldn't do for a concerned marine to run in Lucci's chamber concerned at the noise they're hearing, and the mood will be irremediably lost if the Vice Admiral in charge of the warship they’re on enters this room.

So he struggles to keep quiet, and Lucci is picking up speed, and he's seconds away from coming if he keeps stroking him like that… And Lucci's hand clenches once again tight on his dick.

This time there's no repressing his frustrated growl, and he jerks in his bounds, his shoulders rising off the bed while he tries with his legs to strangle Lucci and at the same time to get him close enough for Sabo to tear his throat off with his teeth.

Lucci only smiles at his pathetic attempt, too weakened by the Sea Stone and the pleasure coursing through his veins to have any chance of succeeding. One of his hands clenches tight on Sabo's hip, the other coming to rest on his throat. He pushes Sabo's head back, back, until it's no longer able to move and he's just strangling him. His hips don't stop moving through it all.

"You wanted to bite ?" He asks, his eyes wide open as not to miss anything of Sabo's suffering. The light in his bright blue eyes is already dimming, his body even more weakened by the lack of air. His thumb is resting on Sabo's pulse point, delighting at the fast rate his heart is beating.

His thumb presses on Sabo's jaw, forcing his head to the side even though his other fingers are still clenched around his throat. The move reveals the long expense of his throat, the jugular highly visible under the strain of his hand.

And, well. He never said that the only instinct he wanted to assuage was his mating one. He's still very much a killer, a predator that revels in the bloods of its prey. And Sabo makes for a delightful prey.

He carefully position his jaw under Sabo's, his teeth around his throat, and _bites_. The taste of blood is immediate, the smells overpowering every other scent, and it only takes one thrust, two, and he is coming.

Through it all, Sabo cock hasn't softened more than at half mast.

Lucci's hand and jaw stay clenched around Sabo's throat while he orgasms, and he feels the last tremor of his climax at the same time as Sabo loses consciousness from the lack of air.

Sated, for now, he dislodges Sabo's knee from his shoulder and slid out of him, releasing his grip on his throat. He sits on his knees to admire his work.

The blond throat is marked, both by his hand and his jaw. He will have dark bruises for a few weeks, and the teeth marks might even scar. There is a clear handprint on his hip, and the hickey he sucked earlier on his tight had turned a lovely purple color already.

All in all, he's proud of the bruises he left. He briefly entertains the thought of marking him even more, the idea of using one of his claws to draw the contour of his burn scar surprisingly appealing, but he reigns himself.

The warship he had commissioned to get back to Mary Geoise had started to take a different path from the ones going to New Marineford a few hours ago. The Revolutionaries won't take much longer to attack. He barely broke a sweat screwing Sabo, but he can't afford to be distracted when the attack comes. He knows that high ranked soldiers will come rescue their Chief of Staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if any other warning apply, but I'm willing to add to them if anyone thinks I have missed something.


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody was expecting _Dragon_ himself to come. Not Lucci, who never thought that the man would be close enough to attack them, Cipher Pol suspecting the Revolutionaries new main base to be either in one of the Blues or in the Calm Belt, nor the poor marines soldiers and the Vice Admiral that found themselves decimated by the assault.

Dragon isn't alone, of course, and Lucci is quite happy to tear apart as many Revolutionary as he can. He knows that he won't stand a chance if he were to attack the man.

When he sees him disappear inside the ship, he can't quite stop his chuckle. Dragon is Straw Hat's father, Sabo his brother, and he wonders if the two men have some sort of parenting relationship going on between them. It would certainly make him finding the blond well fucked and passed out in his bed interesting.

~~~~

Sabo is struggling to pick the cuffs.

He had woken up a few minutes earlier to the muffled sound of fighting, and figured out that the Army had come for him. Now, he just hopes that he has the time to free himself before anyone finds him in this situation. His armament haki is weakened by the Sea Stone cuffs, but he still managed to harden his fingers long enough to tear a chunk of wood out of the bed, and is now trying to use it to unlock the cuffs.

He is quite glad that he had the presence of mind to use the sheet to cover himself when the room's door is thrown open before he could have any sort of progress.

Thrown open by Dragon.

He can't quite decide if that's better or worse than if it had been Koala. (Definitely better, he decides, when he thinks of how weird Koala would be around him for weeks if she saw him like that.)

He can see the way the man's eyes flicker around the room, coming to rest on him just long enough to see the clear handprint and bite mark. Dragon doesn't say anything, just walks toward him, getting a set of lockpicks out of his cape.

"Are you well enough to walk ?" He asks him, his voice quiet even in the relative silence of the room.

"Well enough to fight." Answer Sabo. Which means that whatever happened to him hasn't traumatized him too much, and he won't break down and risk his fellow revolutionary lives in the middle of the fight.

"We're sinking this ship as soon as you're out." Say Dragon. 

So, no fight for him, but Sabo had expected as much as soon as he saw his boss here.

"Do you have clothes somewhere ?"

"My trousers should still be around. My shirt and coat had been ripped out." And Lucci had been a bastard about it, destroying his clothes to get him out of them, only to remove one of his cuffs minutes later to attach him to the bed. Sabo then makes a soft sound. "My hat…"

"Koala has it." Answer Dragon, just as the cuffs finally snap open. It's a wonder that he managed to do it this quickly, when Dragon himself had been hindered by the sea stone as soon as he started touching them, and they are known as having one of the hardest locks to pick.

He shrugs off his cloak and offers it to Sabo. "Get your trousers back and let's get going. I want you to have a checkup and be bandaged before allowing Koala and Hack to see you."

Sabo gives him a smile of gratitude. He knows that he will have to talk about what happened, and Dragon will have to be part of the debrief given that it involves CP 0, but he doesn't want his team to know what Lucci did to him.

The cloak is too large on him, but at least he got his trousers back and he is covered. He only needs one more thing to be happy. "Let's blow this fucking warship up." He says with a grin, a ball of fire appearing in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucci survives, of course, and goes on helping Tenryubitos kidnap princess or whatever CP0 does when no one is watching.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so if you notice any mistakes or typos please let me know !


End file.
